


Homemade Family

by tamo_an



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absent Parents, Ana Karenina vibes, Bad Parenting, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Cheating, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Feels, Family Secrets, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, family au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: -¡Es tu hijo!-le recriminó--¡Arruinó mi cuerpo por tú culpa! ¡Yo no lo deseaba!¡Encárgate de él!-¡Cállate!-¡Espero que arruine tu vida como lo hizo con la mía!No quiero cargar con el peso de otra familia rota.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Imayoshi Shouichi & Momoi Satsuki & Sakurai Ryou, Imayoshi Shouichi/Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 13





	1. Del otro lado

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no basket es propiedad de su respectivo autor, asimismo las frases utilizadas a lo largo de esta historia siempre llevarán el nombre de su respectivo autor.
> 
> Esta historia se había publicado anteriormente en otra plataforma, la estoy resubiendo con algunos cambios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dejar buena impresión a los nuevos vecinos: ¿Listo?
> 
> Kise llega a instalarse a un nuevo hogar, en compañía de su hijo, Taiga.
> 
> Aomine busca alejarse de Momoi, su ex- pareja. Su hijo, Tetsuya, quiere que su padre sea normal.

1\. Del otro lado

Tetsuya era un niño tranquilo, callado al extremo de ser invisible. Cuando era más pequeño, su padre tenía cuidado de no olvidarlo si salían a pasear.

Demasiado maduro para su edad, incluso veces más que su propio padre, su inexpresividad no le ayudaba apara acercarse a los demás niños de su edad, pero eso no representaba problema alguno, él era muy listo, sobrepasando al promedio: un genio.

Su padre no lo sabía, era difícil comunicarse con él pues no era un hombre paciente. A veces era mejor así, Tetsuya prefería la ignorancia de su padre pues Aomine apenas y podía relacionarse con él de forma "natural". Si se llegara a enterar de que su hijo era un genio no sabría qué hacer, ya le costaba mucho "cuidar" de él.

No iba a la escuela porque su padre no tenía tiempo para llevarlo, recibió “educación en casa” o lo que Tetsuya llamaba “ver televisión”. Por suerte podía contar con sus amables vecinos (casi todas personas mayores), gracias a ellos aprendía muchas cosas cada vez que lo cuidaban mientras su padre no estaba en casa.

Una de las cosas por las cuales estaba más que agradecido con ellos fue haberle enseñado a leer. No necesitaba ir a la escuela si sabía que podía aprender todo lo que quisiera con tan sólo abrir un libro. Era todo lo que requería.

El pequeño sabía que a pesar de ya estar divorciados sus padres siempre tenían muchos problemas entre ellos y constantemente peleaban, por eso trataba de no darle trabajo a su padre.

Poco antes de cumplir trece sucedió algo jamás pensado en su mentecita. Ese día estaba solo, como siempre que pasaba eso, esperaría a su padre para cenar y luego retomar sus lecturas.

Varios camiones de mudanza irrumpieron en el lugar haciendo ruidos ensordecedores, inusual pues la mayoría de los servicios contratados eran minuciosos y discretos. Estos sonidos llamaron la atención del niño, desconcentrándolo de la fascinante lectura sobre el cuerpo humano. El sólo escuchar aquel ruido que lo alejaba de la cotidianidad fue suficiente para correr a asomarse a las ventanas y averiguar de dónde provenían.

_¡Vecinos nuevos! ¡Vecinos nuevos!_

Justo enfrente de su departamento dos camiones de mudanza se detuvieron en una casa.

No era una casa cualquiera. Oh no.

Era **la** casa. Con patio y alberca. Con frondosos árboles y arbustos. Esa gran casa que desde hace doce años parecía sacada de una película de terror, ahora se veía luminosa y magnífica. Como de cuento.

Estaba ansioso por saber quien la había adquirido. Si era una persona adinerada podría pedirle entrar a ver su biblioteca o nadar. ¿Tendrían sala de juegos?

El ruido de unas llaves lo sacaron de su ensueño.

-Estoy en casa ¿Tetsu?

Sólo esperaba que su padre no le dejara en ridículo con los nuevos vecinos.

El rumor de los nuevos vecinos llegó a todos como una explosión. Por la mañana todos los demás residentes no podían con la curiosidad y espiaban desde sus ventanas (lo más “discretamente” posible) a que alguien saliera de la casa.

Y así fue.

Un despampanante rubio, salía de la casa. Alto, delgado, bien vestido, de porte sofisticado…. Un modelo de revista.

Pasaba de apartamento en apartamento, hablando con los vecinos, presentándose. Ofreciendo _kashiori_ a cada uno de ellos.

Pronto llegó el turno de ir al departamento del niño de cabello azul y el padre distraído.

Como ambos se quedaron embobados mirando por la ventana, tardaron en atender al llamado de la puerta, no sabían qué hacer. Después de dos toques, escucharon unos pasos alejarse de la puerta.

Reaccionaron y se dirigieron corriendo para abrir puerta a tropezones, aún seguían en pijama.

Al abrir la puerta, la persona rubia se volvió para verlos sorprendido.

-Oh. Yo… No quise molestar su descanso, disculpen volveré más tarde… -El niño le pico las costillas a su padre, despabilándolo para que contestara.

El mayor gruñó.

-Eh… No molesta en lo absoluto… ¿Qué, qué se le ofrece?

El rubio le sonrió… Su sonrisa era tan brillante que casi los deja ciegos.

-Perdón por la molestia. Me llamo Kise Ryouta, nuevo vecino. Acabo de mudarme a la casa de enfrente, en la siguiente semana harán remodelación y de antemano quiero disculparme por las molestias que esto pueda ocasionarles. Por favor acepten este presente- les tendió una caja con dulces de Toraya*- gracias por su comprensión

-Yo… Aomine… Daiki. M-Mucho gusto.

-Kise-san, no se preocupe, casi no estamos en casa.-interrumpió el niño de ojos azules, tomando de paso la exclusiva y elegante caja de dulces, para evitar pasar una situación vergonzosa-Agradecemos su visita. Espero que se sienta bienvenido.

-Oh- se espantó Kise- ¿Cómo es que no te vi? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- parecía realmente interesado en el chico, lo cual le provocó un leve sonrojo, pues no esperaba tener su atención-

-Tetsuya, 12 años, dentro de unos meses cumpliré 13. Enero 31.

-Estupendo, tengo un hijo un poco más grande que tú, espero puedan llevarse bien.

El chico asintió, escondiéndose detrás del cuerpo de su padre. De repente sentía vergüenza por su actuar tan imprudente.

-Bueno, gracias por el recibimiento. Espero que seamos buenos vecinos, nos vemos pronto.

Se despidió con la mano, para seguir visitando los demás demás departamentos.

-Ya se fue.

Su padre seguía petrificado.

-Acabas de ver a tu futura madrastra.-Le contestó sonriendo como tonto.- Se acaba de ganar mi corazón.

Tetsuya rodó los ojos, su padre seguramente le estaba viendo el trasero cuando éste último se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos a probar los dulces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dulces de Toraya. Es una famosa tienda de dulces japonesa que tiene más de 500 años y es conocida por su dulce yokan - una especie de gelatina densa hecha con azuki. ( Sólo los he probado una vez y son deliciosos).


	2. Bienvenido (s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Días de visita.
> 
> Algunas visitas son inesperadas y bien recibidas.
> 
> Otras son esperadas y no son bienvenidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En esta historia Aomine y Momoi son padres de Tetsuya, sólo usaré su nombre de pila.

2\. Bienvenido(s)

Oh, maldita sea...

Hoy es _ese_ día.

Aomine se levantó fastidiado, prefería ir a trabajar que esperar aquella visita. 

Recordó aquellos días en los que era más joven y más estúpido. Demasiado estúpido. Debería existir algún límite para la gente que es idiota... como él.

Ni tiempo le dio para cambiarse de ropa cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa. Apurado se colocó su camisa e intentaba anudarse la corbata lo mejor posible.

-Este día es una mierda -murmuró para sí- Siempre lo son cuando ella viene.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras con desgana.

Tetsu estaba ya en la esquina de la cocina, comiendo un poco de cereal con leche. Seguía en pijama, realmente no perecía importarle que día era ese.

El timbre del interfono dejó de sonar por unos segundos, e inmediatamente escucharon golpes en la puerta y gritos desesperados:

-Aomine, Aomine, Aomine ¡DESPIERTA BASTARDO!- era hora de enfrentarse a la visita de su ex-pareja-

El pequeño Tetsuya odiaba los días en que mamá iba a verlo, nunca le prestaba demasiada atención y se la pasaba peleando con su padre. No le gustaba el ajetreo, lo ponía en una situación tensa de la cual no podía salir.

“-Tetsu-kun has sido buen niño, sigue así.”

Era lo único que le decía. Eso si no olvidaba su presencia.

Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta, la mujer se le lanzó encima furiosa por haberla hecho esperar.

_Ahí van de nuevo._ Tetsuya se retiró sigilosamente a su habitación, dejando de paso su plato vació en la tarja de la cocina.

El problema de su padre era la infidelidad que excusaba como bisexualidad. Desde que tuvo entendimiento escuchaba constantemente como su madre acusaba al _ganguro_ de engañarla tanto con hombres como mujeres, cuando la tenía a ella.

Su padre que odiaba esos gritos tan aberrantes para sus oídos, decidió de una buena vez, aceptar sus acusaciones.

Eso (principalmente) originó el divorcio.

Acordaron que la custodia del pequeño Tetsu sería del moreno. No quería imaginar cómo sería si la custodia la tuviera su madre.

_Sería un día agotador para todos._

Esta vez decidió salir de la casa, los gritos apenas iban a dar inicio. Y tardarían mucho en terminar. No tuvo problema alguno es escabullirse pues sus padres estaban tan absortos en su pelea que no repararon en él.

Bajó del edificio pensando en ir a la biblioteca y quedarse ahí hasta la hora de la comida. Para su sorpresa todos los vecinos se encontraban obstruyendo la entrada del edificio, se le hizo extraño puesto que la mayoría de los vecinos eran personas de edad avanzada y raramente salían de sus casas a esa hora. Además, raramente hacían ruido. Pronto se dió cuenta de que se habían aglomerado para visitar la casa recién remodelada… ¡Claro! Ahora lo recordaba, habían decidido re-organizar una fiesta de bienvenida al vecino nuevo, echarle un vistazo a su casa y ¿por qué no? Enterarse de algunos chismes sobre su vida.

Recordó que en la primera semana, después de la visita del rubio, no lo volvieron a ver. En cambio, muchas personas salían de ella pero ninguno era el dueño.

Los vecinos estaban intrigados los primeros días. Aparte de los camiones de mudanza, no había otro ruido, todo parecía llevarse a cabo en silencio absoluto, no se daban idea de qué podrían estar haciendo dentro.

Pasada la semana, todos fueron a darle la bienvenida al rubio. Nadie contestó. Aomine se llevó un fiasco. Trabajó como loco para tener ese día libre y dejar buena impresión. ¡Su padre se atrevió a arrastrarlo con él!

-No coquetees con el vecino, por favor.- le pidió, quería evitar romper una familia. Suficiente tenía con cargar la ruptura de su propia familia.

Pasaron dos semanas más sin tener indicios de los nuevos vecinos. Muy sospechoso. La casa ya remodelada, esperaba impaciente la llegada de sus futuros habitantes.

Pero justo ese día se cumplía un mes desde que el rubio se apareció. Y coincidía con el día de visita de la madre de Tetsu. Vaya infortunio.

No se sabe cómo y quién difundió que a partir de esa misma tarde el rubio empezaría a vivir en esa casa con un acompañante. Mejor dicho, dos.

Esa impresión como era de esperarse causó revuelo. Principalmente porque querían conocer a la nueva persona.

(Cuando la gente mayor no tiene nada que hacer, son excelentes detectives que encuentran interesante cualquier situación que les parezca inusual y fuera de _su_ cotidianidad)

Pronto los nuevos vecinos fueron recibidos por todas las personas del lugar.

-Disculpa la algarabía, pero al verte nos haces sentir más joven.-le comentó una ancianita que llevaba en sus manos unas galletas caseras en un frasco-

-No quiero sonar grosero pero este no es el momento oportuno para presentar a todos… Si me permiten.-trató de excusarse una voz, apenas audible a través del espacio de una puerta apenas abierta-. Tetsuya no podía verlo porque la horda de vecinos le bloqueban la visión. Suponía que la nueva voz era del acompañante-

De repente se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa que regañaba furioso. Era Kise-san. 

-Oh, perdonen a este maleducado, la verdad es que deseábamos ser nosotros quienes dieran una fiesta para poder conocer a todos los vecinos. Si gustan pasar, son bienvenidos.-El rubio recibió a todos con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa-

Tetsuya veía todo lo que sucedía, sin atreverse a unirse a la multitud, decidió guardar distancia a lo que los demás vecinos formaban parte y se puso a observar a las personas que paseaban a sus perros, andaban en bici o corrían. De un momento a otro ya no le apetecía ir a la biblioteca por lo que, sentado en las escaleras de la entrada del edificio, se dedicó a matar el tiempo.

Inesperadamente, su mirada se centró en alguien: una persona daba saltos y piruetas con un balón de basquetball y su melena pelirroja, corta y brillante se movía rítmicamente a lo lejos… ¡estaba saliendo de la casa de enfrente!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Si te gustó deja un comentario y/o kudo ¡lo agradeceré mucho!


	3. Primer encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise tiene que lidiar con los vecinos.
> 
> Tetsuya trata de hacer amigos.

3\. Primer encuentro

Ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo antes de que el vecino rubio se decidiera habitar la casa. La mudanza ya estaba casi hecha, sólo faltaban las miles de maletas de ropa de los habitantes y otras pertenencias de uso diario. Kise estaba con su hijo, Taiga, y el novio de éste, Tatsuya. A veces se preguntaba si su vida sería igual de ajetreada si esos chicos no estuvieran con él.

Kise pidió a gritos que le ayudaran a desempacar, pero como sus co-habitantes eran adolescentes era evidente que querían evitar tales trabajos, por lo que decidieron huir a la mínima oportunidad presentada. Lograron su cometido cuando escucharon la horda de ancianos llegando a su casa, tratando de invadir su casa. El rubio, como la buena persona que es, aceptó recibirlos porque sabía de antemano que esa inesperada visita era inevitable. Sólo esperaba que no se volviera costumbre y los vecinos lo visitaran a las hora que se les antojara. Kise pasó por alto la escapada de ambos chicos, más tarde arreglaría cuentas con ellos. 

Los muchachos salieron animados, llenos de energía a jugar un poco. Tenía ganas de jugar uno a uno, para calentar.

-¡Tatsuya ven a jugar!-gritó- ¡Tatsuya! ¡Tatsuya!

-Ya voy, ya voy. Alguien adentro está desesperado por desempacar y necesita ayuda... ¿no te vas a quedar?

-¿Y que esos viejos nos quiten tiempo para jugar lo que sería probablemente el último juego entre nosotros antes de llevarte al aeropuerto? Jamás, prefiero tener un buen recuerdo de despedida.

Desafortunadamente el partido no resultó como esperaba. Y tampoco fue la mejor impresión que pudo tener del pequeño vecino de la casa de enfrente…

*~*~*~*

Tetsuya, sorprendido por los movimientos de aquel joven, salió de su trance cuando escuchó su nombre.

¿Le estaba llamando? ¿Le conocía? ¿A él?

Sorprendido por escuchar su nombre de alguien que no fuera su padre decidió ir tras el desconocido.

Taiga y Tatsuya ya había logrado salir de la casa (era imposible no hacerlo cuando Taiga armaba tal escándalo para llamarlo) cuando Tatsuya se percató de una pequeña persona al lado del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es este chico? -preguntó Tatsuya- ¿Tan rápido hiciste nuevas amistades?

-¿Qué chico?- con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó al chico- Ahhhhh ¡No sé! ¡No lo había visto!

El pequeño Tetsuya se sorprendió ¿Cómo no lo había visto si lo había llamado para invitarlo a jugar?

-Me invitaste a jugar, gritaste mi nombre.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, curiosos.

-Yo claramente grité Tatsuya.

Ah

El más pequeño se entristeció. No era a él a quien llamaban. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Te llamas Tatsuya?

-Me llamo Tetsuya, vivo en el edificio de enfrente.

-Vaya, tenía la impresión de que ese lugar era un asilo de ancianos...

-¡Taiga!- le reprendió Tatsuya, hincándole su codo en una de las costillas- No seas grosero. Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte, Tetsuya-kun.

El pequeño asintió al saludo con una leve reverencia.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres jugar basketball con nosotros?

-¡Tatsuya! ¡Este era nuestro día especial!-el pelirrojo parecía empezar un berrinche, lo cual era simplemente ridículo porque era demasiado alto como para parecer un menor de edad- 

- _The more, the merrier_ dijo con voz un tanto amenazante- _¿right, Taiga?_ -

-Bueno qué más da, vamos únete.- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

Buscaron alguna cancha que estuviera cerca, caminaron unas cuadras antes de visualizar un pequeño parque que se encontraba vacío. Después de explicarle a grandes rasgos las reglas del juego al nuevo compañero, Taiga y Tetsuya decidieron turnarse para jugar contra el pequeño peliazul. Desgraciadamente no fue la mejor experiencia.

Lo cierto es que Tetsuya no acertaba ninguna canasta, se cansaba rápido, tropezaba, le robaban facilmente el balón… y no había pasado más de diez minutos.

-Vamos Taiga no lo presiones- intentó calmar Tatsuya- Yo jugaré con él.

Tampoco con Tatsuya daba una.

-¡Basta!- Gritó Taiga para detener aquel “juego”- ¡Esto es muy desesperante!-Se acercó amenazante hacia el chico para arrebatarle el balón:

-¿Alguna vez has jugado basketball?

\- He leído sobre el deporte, creí que… creí que con lo las reglas que me enseñaron sería suficiente para exponerme a este deporte.

-Haberlo leído, no significa que sepas jugarlo.-respondió tajante- Eres malísimo. Ya no quiero jugar.

Taiga salió de la cancha hecho un energúmeno, maldiciendo entre dientes, estaba tan frustrado por el juego que decidió regresar a ayudar a la casa, tenía que desquitarse con algo.

Tatsuya fue tras él para calmarlo:

-Lo ofendiste- le dijo al vecino sin intención de regañarlo- Pronto se le pasará, no le hagas mucho caso. Gracias por la bienvenida.

Tetsuya quedó en medio del lugar muy triste, las palabras de aquel chico lo desalentaron bastante, porque eran ciertas. Creía que con leer podía hacer cualquier cosa. Leer era una experiencia, leer sobre el deporte no era jugar el deporte. Regresó a casa decepcionado, no por no haber sido aceptado sino de sí mismo.

Pero no pensaba rendirse ¡NO! Por fin conocía a alguien con quien hablar… de algo diferente. Estaba dispuesto a ser su amigo ¡No iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad! Quería acercarse a él. No era muy bueno con gente de su edad... era una buena oportunidad para hacer amistades.

Buscó un balón para empezar a practicar tiros.

Sin embargo, sucedió lo mismo: Simplemente no atinaba a anotar ninguna canasta.

*~*~*~*

Uf, despedir a los nuevos vecinos fue muy tedioso. Se sentía como algún fenómeno de circo, siendo observado y manoseado por doquier. Trataba justamente de evitar ese tipo de bienvenidas cada que cambiaba de casa.

Afortunadamente Kise era muy paciente. O trataba de serlo la mayoría de las veces. Parecía un anfitrión atento pero la verdad, sólo fingía serlo, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que le decían: su mente estaba ocupada con ideas para la hora de la comida, _¿Qué sería bueno comprar?, ¿Sería mejor pedir algo a domicilio?, ¿Qué querrán los chicos?_

Cuando despidió al último vecino, cerró la puerta tras de sí, viendo llegar a su hijo y a su novio por la puerta de atrás con un balón de básquet entre los brazos. Con razón habían desaparecido, ninguno perdería la oportunidad de enfrentarse.

-¿Qué tal el juego?-preguntó emocionado el rubio- ¿Se divirtieron dejándome solo con personas mayores que yo?

-Hemos tenido mejores partidos- le contestó el moreno- Oh, jeje, lo sentimos

-Alguien lo arruinó.

El ambiente se sentía un poco tenso por lo que Kise empezó otra conversación.

\- En fin ¿ya decidieron que hacer?

-Sí, lo platicamos antes de venir aquí. Conseguiré trabajo, ahorraré para regresar en vacaciones. Le rogué a Tatsuya para que se quedara unos días más- sabiendo que era imposible- pero parece que no funcionó.

-Eres un caprichoso-le jaló las orejas Kise- deberías pensar en los demás.

-Ay, ay, ay ¡basta! ¡Me duele!-logró deshacerse de las manos del rubio- Ya, ya, mejor vamos a comer.

Había sido un día muy pesado.

-Bien, porque hoy quiero comer algo hecho por los dos, ya saben, por haberme dejado en medio de vecinos chismosos. Hoy se me antoja un quiche lorraine y de postre un soufflé de chocolate.

*~*~*~*

El talento de Tetsuya, consistía en comprender todo texto que leyera, no importaba la dificultad de éste, incluso lo podía explicar a personas adultas. Podía hablar con sus vecinos de política, economía, literatura y todo lo que estuviera en un libro. Él lo asimilaba a la perfección.Por eso no solía entablar pláticas con su padre. No le entendía en lo más mínimo, pero no lo culpaba. Aomine terminó la preparatoria y decidió no asistir a la universidad porque sabía a qué se quería dedicar: ser un jugador profesional de baloncesto.

Sólo no contaba con el nacimiento de Tetsuya.

Pudo haberse desligado de su responsabilidad como futuro padre... Pero eso lo hacen los cobardes. Como hombre de buena formación se encargó de su hijo. Al ver su sueño frustrado, se dedicó a piscolabear varios trabajos a medio tiempo. No era suficiente para ese entonces... Hasta que le plantearon entrar a la policía.

Tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para ingresar al trabajo: Era joven y fuerte, tenía la actitud de servicio además de poseer una mirada intimidante. No hacía gran cosa en un principio, la perseverancia lo llevó al nivel más alto de los policías. Era un trabajo estable.

No era su trabajo soñado... Bueno al menos le permitía mantener una enorme televisión de plasma... Y a su hijo. Afortunadamente no tenía que darle ninguna pensión a su ex porque de otra forma, estaría en la bancarrota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué esperan de los siguientes capítulos? ¿Qué hará el pequeño Tetsuya?


	4. Despedida agridulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despedirse de quien quieres a veces lleva nostalgia, a veces dolor y siempre tristeza.

4\. Despedida agridulce

La mudanza se había completado exitosamente, sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y después de una semana nuevamente se encontraban alistando una maleta para el viaje de Tatsuya, quien debía regresar a Estados Unidos lo antes posible, pues su vuelo salía esa misma noche.

-¿En serio tienes que irte tan rápido?-preguntó triste Taiga- De verdad puedes quedarte con nosotros el tiempo que desees, a Kise no le molesta.

Tatsuya no quería empezar esa plática de nuevo. Taiga ya tenía que haberse hecho la idea desde hace tiempo.

-Sabes que no puedo, no puedo depender de Kise-san sólo porque así lo deseas, no seas egoísta.

El pelirrojo bufó, su novio nunca le ponía nada fácil.

-¿No te quedarás ni aunque te cocine todos los días?- Aunque no lo pareciera, Taiga era un excelente "ama de casa" y sobresalía en la cocina. 

Para zanjar la conversación, el moreno se abalanzó hacia Taiga para desvestirlo:

-Menos palabras, más acción- le pidió- ¿Me concedes este último capricho?

*~*~*~*

En medio del placer, el más bajo estuvo a punto de cometer un grande error:

-Atsu…-gimió-

-¿Qué…?

-Atsu… Taiga… atsu..i*

El momento perdió rápidamente la magia cuando escucharon:

-¡Es hora de partir!-anunció Kise- ¡Bajen con las maletas! ¡No vayan a olvidar nada!

Afortunadamente para Himuro Tatsuya, serían los últimos momentos que tocaría a ese hombre… y para Taiga También.

Kise había llegado a interrumpirlos oportunamente, sin siquiera molestarse en saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo _solos_... aunque bueno, no era muy difícil de deducir. 

*~*~*~*

El rubio los llevó hasta el aeropuerto en su auto y los acompañó hasta la sala de espera.

-Bien, aquí me quedo. No quiero entrometerme en sus asuntos. Cuídate mucho-ssu.

Kise se despidió de Himuro con un abrazo y salió de ahí.

Se quedaron viéndose unos minutos, las despedidas eran difíciles. Tenían que escoger las palabras adecuadas para no quedarse con un nudo en la garganta.

-Adiós Taiga.- habló el moreno- No hagamos esto muy melodramático.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kise. Ve con cuidado.- lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, como si supiera que no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo-Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Tatsuya suspiró, aunque Taiga no hubiera entendido que ese “Adiós” realmente significaba que no lo volvería a ver, era lo mejor.

Llamaron a su vuelo y sin mirar atrás sintió como dejaba atrás todo su pasado… y su relación con el pelirrojo. Sonrió. Taiga lo entendería llegado el momento, sabría reponerse. Contaba con eso. Desde el momento que dio un paso para entrar al avión, dio por terminada su relación con Kagami Taiga.

Al ver partir el avión, Taiga sintió un poco de nostalgia. Suspiró. No tenía mucho y ya lo empezaba a extrañar.

Las vacaciones serían muy aburridas sin él. Fue en busca de Kise, extrañamente lo encontró fumando, recargado en la cajuela del auto, no solía hacerlo a menos de que…

-¡Qué rápido!- Taiga enfocó su mirada en el cigarro- ¡Ah! Lo siento- lo apagó rápidamente en la suela de su zapato- creí que tardarías más.

-Eso es algo que tú harías. Vamos a casa- vio esa sonrisa extraña adornar su cara, ya era seguro que estaba planeando algo ¿pero qué?

Kise, buscó algo en su chamarra.

-Ten- extendió la mano- ve con él, cuando regreses te encargarás de pintar la casa y hacer la comida todo un mes.

A menos de que…. Tuviera un plan en mente ¡Le había dado un boleto de viaje!

- _W-what?! This is real?!_ \- Kise era una caja de sorpresas- _Why do you do this?!_ -parecía tener el boleto dorado para la fábrica de Willy Wonka-

El rubio soltó una carcajada, ver la desconcertada expresión del chico lo llenaba de dicha. Cuando algo le emocionaba o sorprendía, el pelirrojo hablaba en inglés.

-¿Trato o no?

- _Sure!_

Se alejó del auto para abrir la cajuela, de donde sacó una maleta y una almohada.

-El vuelo sale en media hora, creí que no te daría tiempo de empacar.

A punto de explotar de felicidad, Taiga se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo efusivamente. Definitivamente era un abrazo que transmitía una emoción completamente diferente a la que sintió cuando se despidió de Tatsuya.

- _Thank you very much!!! I love you!!_

Ah. Serían dos largas semanas sin él. Kise se preguntaba si sus vecinos estarían dispuestos a hacer galletas con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un juego de palabras: Atsui significa “calor” o “caliente”.


	5. Determinación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise y Tetsuya se encuentran.
> 
> Aomine y Momoi pelean, nada inusual.

5\. Determinación

Luego de su mala presentación con los vecinos de enfrente, Tetsuya decidió que no se rendiría en hacer amistad con ellos, especialmente con el pelirrojo. Estaba preparado, a primera hora de la mañana, para poner en marcha su plan: le pediría le enseñara a jugar y por la tarde él se dedicaría a entrenar por su cuenta. Una vez aprendido lo suficiente y mejorado la técnica, retaría al chico aun partido completo.

Decidido a lograr su objetivo, salió cautelosamente de su casa, sabía que su padre aun no se levantaba, porque no escuchó el ajetreo acostumbrado. No es como si le preocupara que lo viera pero no quería que su padre lo avergonzara.

Tocó la puerta contraria suavemente. Nadie respondió. Dos, Tres, toques más y nadie atendía.

“Quizá fue a la escuela- pensó- o tal vez sigue enojado por lo del otro día y no quiere verme…”

A punto de regresar a casa, le abrieron la puerta.

~*~*~*~

_Discúlpame Ryouta. Ya no puedo con esto. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo._

Oh, ese sueño de nuevo. Tan agotador. 

Sabía que una vez despertado por sus propios sueños, no podría volver a dormir. Al bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina le pareció escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta. Abrió la puerta. No encontró a nadie. Era posible que su mente le hiciera algunas malas pasadas, aún no se había despertado del todo.

\- De seguro fue mi imaginación- a punto de volver a cerrar, una voz se alzó tímidamente, como pidiendo permiso:

-B-Buenos días Ki-kise-san.

Oh. Sorpresa. Era el hijo del vecino de la casa de enfrente. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano enfrente de su puerta? Kise empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso, las visitas inesperadas siempre lo ponían así pues tenía miedo de encontrarse con _él ..._

-No te vi pequeño ¿tu tocaste a puerta? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Mnh- nervioso, bajó la mirada- Yo… quiero saber si… ¡suhijoquisierasalirajugarconmigo!-terminó la oración respirando agitado-

-Oh, gracias por la amable invitación, pero no se encuentra ahora en casa.

-¿Va a la escuela que está cerca de aquí? ¿Cree que pueda alcanzarlo a la hora de la salida?-en sus ojos se veía la esperanza-

-Lamento decirte que está con su novio en Estados Unidos. Y por el momento no va a la escuela, aún no hemos terminado el papeleo de transferencia.-el rubio esperaba no sonar como un mal padre al permitir que su hijo viajara (y anduviera de calenturiento con su novio) en lugar de estar en la escuela-.

-Vaya.-fijo nuevamente su mirada al piso- Um, perdone la molestia.

Hizo una reverencia, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?- le preguntó cariñosamente para detenerlo-A esta hora deberías estar preparándote para entrar a tus clases.

-Ohm umm… yo-yo no asisto… estudio en casa… sí.

Kise sonrió. Estaba enternecido por la imagen de un chico que tenía el cabello descontrolado, apurado por encontrarse con su hijo.

-Ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir tan temprano ¿quisieras acompañarme a desayunar?- un poco de compañía le vendría bien, ayudaría a disipar sus malos sueños-

Tetsuya al no saber cómo reaccionar, contestó lo primero que vino a su mente:

-¡NO!- salió corriendo hacia su casa.-¿Qué había hecho? Apenas entró a su casa, inmediatamente se escondió entre las sábanas de su cama, cerró los ojos, esperando que todo fuera un sueño.

Kise lo observó correr sin intentar detenerlo de nuevo.

-Qué chico tan curioso-“Se parece a Taiga cuando lo conocí”- espero no haberlo espantado.

~*~*~*~

A punto de salir a trabajar, el maldito teléfono sacudió la presurosa rutina de Aomine.

-¿¡Bueno!?-contestó desesperado, tratando de ponerse la corbata con una mano, con la otra ponía el altavoz del molesto aparato: Era Momoi.

No tenía tiempo para eso ¡se le hacía tarde, maldita sea! 

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Tengo prisa!

-No iré al cumpleaños de Tetsu-kun. Mi esposo tiene un evento y necesita que su familia esté apoyándolo.

¿Qué mierdas estaba diciendo? Era uno de las pocas celebraciones que pasaba con su hijo y le hacía mucha ilusión.

-¡Es tu hijo!-le recriminó-¡No puedes hacerle eso! ¡Ya habíamos acordado los días de visita! ¡No te estoy pidiendo imposibles!

-¡Arruinó mi cuerpo por tú culpa! ¡Yo no lo deseaba! -a su ex esposa parecía buena idea recordarle que en realidad ella era la víctima- ¡Encárgate de él!

-Sabes que debes cumplir con las horas establecidas por el juez.

Para dar por terminada esa plática, y sintiéndose la más ofendida de los dos, Momoi le reclamó:

-¡Espero que arruine tu vida como lo hizo con la mía!

Y colgó.

-Tch. Maldita cobarde.

Esperaba que su hijo no hubiera escuchado la plática.

-¡Tetsu!-gritó- ¡Voy a trabajar! ¡Si no llego temprano, ve con la señora del primer piso, seguro tendrá algo para ti!

Salió con tanto apuro que no vio a su hijo frente a la casa del vecino.

~*~*~*~

Tetsuya despertó hacia la tarde, tenía hambre. Quedó absorto por la mala imagen que dió al rubio que prefirió dormir para no pensar en nada más. Aomine ya estaba en el trabajo, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar otra tarde solo. 

“Si hubiese aceptado la invitación… no tendría hambre”-tenía que sacarse eso de la cabeza, tener la cabeza en alto y pedir disculpas apropiadamente- “No fue un sueño”

Tetsuya tenía que encontrar otra la excusa para ir a disculparse con el vecino. Se sintió frustrado por quedar mal ante él. Y se sintió derrotado por ser tan débil. No necesitaba de su padre para nada ¿porqué dependería de un desconocido cuando podía aprender por su cuenta?

En definitiva no se daría por vencido. Aprendería a jugar basketaball, sería amigo del pelirrojo y se disculparía con el vecino. Pero primero debía buscar algo para comer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He comenzado a subir los capítulos que ya estaban publicados en la otra página, he hecho modificaciones a ciertas partes de la historia y aunque no son significativas, sí van a cambiar un poco el curso de la historia ¡atención a los detalles!


	6. Verdades a medias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es difícil demostrar afecto cuando los sentimiento son unilaterales
> 
> La relación de Taiga y Tatsuya... fue un convenio.

6\. Verdades a medias

Aomine despertó enojado con la vida. Todo se lo atribuía a su ex-esposa, maldita perra desagraciada. ¿Ahora cómo le decía a su hijo que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que su madre no estaría en su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo quitarle esas esperanzas de tener un día agradable? Debía evitar el tema por ahora, por el momento se enfocaría en no quemarse (y no quemar) con el desayuno.

-Tetsu ¡Ven a desayunar que se enfriará!-gritó Aomine desde la cocina- 

El día anterior no había visto a su hijo desde la llamada con Momoi. Pensó que no había salido de su habitación debido a la fuerte discusión que mantuvieron, las cosas crueles que ella dijo, las groserías que él le gritaba para defenderse... realmente después de eso el moreno no tenía corazón para ver a su hijo sin sentirse culpable. 

Y esa mujer no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, había tratado de comunicarse con ella sin mucho éxito. Evidentemente no sirvieron de nada sus intentos, pues no le respondieron.

Momoi prácticamente se estaba desligando de su responsabilidad como madre “alegando” que el deber del moreno era cuidarlo. No parecía tener remordimiento alguno.

Ni siquiera sabía si hacía un buen trabajo cuidando de Tetsu. ¿Era un buen padre?

-Tch. Saldrá después-no quería amargarse tan temprano, algo casi imposible porque ya estaba de malas sólo por pensar en la situación con Momoi-

Era su día libre y necesitaba alejar todos esos problemas de su mente reparando su vieja motocicleta. El edificio le permitía guardar su viejo cacharro en un espacio comunitario en donde iban a parar objetos inimaginables, quizás no era una cochera pero tenía suficiente espacio para resguardar cajas y su vehículo. Cuando entró al lugar y prendió la luz se encontró a su hijo durmiendo en una esquina abrazando un balón de básquet.

-¿Qué rayos?- se dirigió hacia él, para cargarlo en su espalda y llevarlo a su cuarto.

El niño comenzó a despertarse. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumido y adolorido por la posición fetal en la que estaba.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Por qué no regresas a la cama un rato?

-Jugaba básquet.

Aomine empezó a reír a carcajadas. ¿Qué mosca le picó a su hijo?

-Muy bien, juguemos. Tengamos un partido. Después de que hayas dormido un poco y desayunado. Cuando te levantes, te llevaré a jugar.-Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba y esperaba emoción de parte de su hijo cuando lo viera encestar.

Después de que Tetsuya tomara una siesta y comiera fueron al parque donde hacía días atrás estuviera con el pelirrojo. Tetsu perdió de una forma patética, al igual que su primer encuentro con el vecino, el partido no duró más de cinco minutos.

-Es todo. Fue demasiado. – Aomine no estaba sorprendido de la poca destreza de su hijo. Sabía que no tenía condición física y se cansaba rápido. Trataría de no forzarlo.

Con un marcador aplastante a favor de su padre, el pequeño decidió pedirle que lo entrenara.

*~*~*~*

Apenas Tatsuya dio el primer paso para entrar a su departamento, se sintió libre.

-He vuelto.-habló a la nada-

Unos brazos gigantes, cubrieron su cuerpo como tentáculos. Atsushi le recibió desnudo, con una cara de cachorro abandonado que le decían cuánto lo había extrañado.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también Atsushi.*

Era de esperar que se le lanzara para tener sexo con él. Su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Lo necesitaba tanto... Al moreno no le importó romper los adornos de la casa, ni tirar una mesita, tampoco su equipaje por volver a sentir el calor de su adorado novio.

-Bienvenido a casa.

*~*~*~*

Nunca consideró a Taiga como un novio, un amigo o conocido. Taiga en realidad era el sustituto del deseo frustrado de Tatsuya por el padre del pelirrojo, quien evidentemente nunca se fijaría en un chiquillo como él.

El padre de Tatsuya se lo presentó en una fiesta familiar. De inmediato quedó prendado de ese hombre. El señor era tan guapo, caballeroso, recto, seguro de sí mismo, buen porte… y casado (o hasta donde sabía tenía pareja estable). ¡Qué desengaño!

Se preguntaba cómo es que ese señor tan distinguido podía ser amigo de su padre, un transexual en tratamiento. Le daba vergüenza ir con él por las calles o tan siquiera que lo ligaran a él. Por ese motivo nunca lo acompañaba a reuniones, sin embargo, por primera vez se alegraba de estar ahí.

Trató por todos los medios de seducir al hombre. No lo logró. Buscó otras medidas para acercarse a él. Su hijo era la primera opción. De nombre Taiga, era un chico tosco y tonto rayando en la inocencia, glotón, poco más alto que él, de cabellera llamativa y cuerpo fornido.

Si no podía tener al padre, Tatsuya se daría el gusto de corromper a su hijo. Moldearlo a su antojo. Así lo hizo: inició una "relación" con Taiga. Muy pronto perdió el interés, mientras el joven se volvía loco por él. No podía desecharlo tan rápido, levantaría sospechas, y la oportunidad de sacarle provecho apareció.

Si bien sabía que una relación con el padre de su “novio” sería imposible, quería probar su teoría respecto a ese hombre que lo volvía loco.

Todo resultó ser más sencillo de lo planeado. Y, por supuesto, había sobrepasado sus expectativas. 

Tatsuya estaba satisfecho. Si bien no se arrepentía de nada se veía obligado a seguir con Taiga para no levantar sospechas y para cumplir con el trato que había hecho con el padre del chico. En ese momento se vio acorralado: no podía estar con quien quería y estaba obligado a cumplir con el trato, no sólo para quedar bien con su propio padre, sino porque aún guardaba la esperanza de tener otra vez al padre de su ahora novio.

Todo fue tan difícil. Taiga no lo satisfacía (no como su padre). En ningún sentido.

Por problemas ajenos que desconocía, los padres de Taiga se separaron, fue a partir de ese suceso que el moreno planeó su propia ruptura. No lo haría en medio de esa tormentosa pelea… nuevamente debía ser paciente para dejarlo en el momento adecuado.

Taiga quedó al cuidado de Kise, lo cual era muy provechoso, aunque no era necesario pues ya tenía la edad suficiente para vivir por su cuenta.

El pobre idiota era demasiado ‘dependiente’ a Kise, eligió vivir con él para evitarle un disgusto por la separación. Ni siquiera era su padre biológico. Todo un niño mimado. Necesitaba madurar y debía hacerlo con un golpe de realidad que el mismo Tatsuya le daría.

Muy en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, Tatsuya tenía envidia de Taiga. Todo lo que Taiga tenía, Tatsuya lo quería.

Aun si sus padres se habían separado seguían velando por él. Le proveían de cualquier cosa que llegara a necesitar. Como si su familia nunca se hubiera separado.

Él quien padeció de tantas cadencias, de hambre, de dolor, de tristeza… decidió cambiar todo eso a costa de lastimar a los demás. Por ese entonces conoció al chico que sería su amante y posteriormente su pareja formal.

Murasakibara Atsushi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> *Atsushi. Sólo "atsu" significa "caliente"


	7. (In)Feliz cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrar el día en que naciste con las personas que más quieres parece un deseo casi imposible para Tetsuya.

7\. (In) Feliz cumpleaños

Hoy iba a ser un gran día. Después de ese pequeño partido con su padre, Tetsuya se sintió motivado para organizar una fiesta. _Su propia fiesta de cumpleaños_. 

Tetsuya quería un buen recuerdo de su cumpleaños decimocuarto. Era un gran paso hacia la adolescencia. Tenía tantas ideas… para empezar, su habilidad manual no estaba muy desarrollada por no decir que era prácticamente nula. Trató de hacer sus propias invitaciones personalizadas… eran demasiado sencillas pero reflejaban exactamente su personalidad.

Segundo, nunca había organizado una fiesta para nadie. Quizás tenía una noción por todas las novelas que leía pero nunca había organizado o presenciado alguna.

Finalmente, una de las razones que lo animaban a hacer ese evento fue para pedirle una disculpa a Kise-san por su comportamiento del día anterior y de ser posible acercarse más al chico pelirrojo que esperaba ya estuviera de regreso de su viaje (lo cual esperaba con muchas ansias).

Al terminar sus invitaciones, fue a entregar personalmente cada una a los vecinos, la mayoría eran personas mayores que lo felicitaban con anticipación y le daban buenos deseos pero no le aseguraban su asistencia. Sin embargo no dejo que eso lo desanimara.

Al llegar a la casa del nuevo vecino sintió nervios. Tocó el timbre sin recibir respuesta. Con sumo cuidado dejó el sobre metido entre la puerta, procurando no doblarlo y que a su vez sobresaliera sin parecer propaganda.

Incluso preparó un sobre para su padre, sólo en el remoto caso de que llegara a olvidare de la fecha (lo cual era muy probable que sucediera)

Confiaba en que alguien asistiría.

Y ese fue el primer error.

Cuando Kise regresó de su trabajo y encontró un extraño sobre saliendo de la ranura de su puerta, se sorprendió. Quizás era una carta de un antiguo acosador e incluso podría… podría ser de _esa_ persona. Apenas entró a la casa se apresuró a abrir la carta. El corazón le latía desbocado, lleno de adrenalina, temeroso de recibir una mala noticia.

El rubio sonrió, leerla ayudó a calmar las locas ideas que le surgieron. Estaba tan aliviado. Tenía tiempo desde que no asistía a una fiesta. ¡Estaba decidido a presentarse! Y afortunadamente no lo haría solo. Era una gran oportunidad.

El día tan ansiado llegó.

Como no había visto a su padre desde el día anterior, supuso que lo vería en la tarde, cuando empezaran a llegar los vecinos. No le dio mucha importancia. Para no ponerse ansioso decidió dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo en practicar basquetball para poder derrotar a su padre. No podía esperar más.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a preparar los platillos para sus invitados.

No aparecieron las personas que él esperaba ver.

Y entre ellas estaba su madre… acompañada de otras personas.

-Hola Tetsu-kun. Una disculpa por la tardanza.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Tratando de reponerse del shock inicial, los invitó a pasar, dándoles zapatillas para estar en casa.

-Tu padre… Aomine no contesta mis llamadas.-dijo lo más tranquila que pudo- dile que ya está todo.

Y ahí quedó la plática.

Cauteloso como era siempre, Tetsuya ofreció bebidas y comida a los recién llegados, sin dirigir palabra alguna a los presentes.

-Oh, perdón. Qué descortés he sido, te presento a mi esposo, Imayoshi y nuestro hijo Ryo, es menor que tú. Quería que te conocieran, espero no te moleste.

El chico de nombre Ryou, sonrió débilmente, aferrándose a la mano de la pelirrosa, le calculaba unos diez años:

-Ho-hola, soy… mmm Ryo- No parecía mala persona.

El hombre de lentes y muestra desagradable también se presentó, se llamaba Souchi.

Pasó la tarde aburrido, escuchando cómo esas personas (que eran prácticamente extraños para él) planeaban sus próximas vacaciones. Daban la impresión de ser una familia muy bonita.

Su madre parecía feliz. Sus emociones eran sinceras. No quería aceptar que sentía un poco de envidia hacia la nueva vida de su madre. ¿Cómo es que era tan cariñosa con el castaño? ¿Por qué le mimaba? ¿Qué se sentiría tener el afecto maternal?

_¿Qué significaba ser familia?_

La visita “terminó”. Despidió con cortesía a la familia, viendo como el castaño tomaba de las manos a sus padres.

No hubo regalos, ni abrazos, tampoco un “feliz cumpleaños”. No hubo nada de lo que Tetsuya esperaba en su decimocuarto cumpleaños. Quizás fue demasiado ambicioso. Y quizás esperaba demasiado de su padre.

Apenas iban a dar las ocho. Tetsuya no planeaba ir a dormir tan temprano así que fue a recoger la poca decoración de la sala para después lavarse los dientes e irse directo a la cama. Según había leído los niños y adolescentes requerían más horas de sueño para crecer. Algo bueno tendría que salir de ir a dormir temprano porque ya no podía esperar nada de ese día.

De repente escuchó el timbre de su casa. Detuvo sus pasos.

Su padre no podía ser ya que siempre trabajaba hasta tarde… a menos que recordara ese día. Esperanzado de un milagro, corrió a abrir la puerta.

Se encontró con el nuevo vecino.

-Eh… Feliz cumpleaños ¿he llegado demasiado tarde?

Tal vez, sólo por esa ocasión, celebrar su cumpleaños valía la pena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
